


Brother

by Castiel_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Dead Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Sings, Depressed Dean Winchester, Mute Dean Winchester, One Shot, Sad Castiel, Sad Dean Winchester, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_the_impala/pseuds/Castiel_in_the_impala
Summary: Sam's death caused a relapse in Dean's mutenessor so Cas thought





	Brother

Cas opens the bunker door, its un-oiled hinges creaking loudly as they echo through the library. 

Ever since Sam died, Dean doesn't go out anymore. He doesn't shower unless Cas tells him to. Doesn't sleep until he passes out from exhaustion. Even then, the nightmares that plague his mind jolt him awake. Doesn't even eat unless Cas forces him. 

The angel sighs as he descends the stairs, groceries in hand. It's quiet in the bunker. Always is. He didn't let Dean know he was coming with this week’s food. Why bother? It's not like the hunter talks to him anymore. 

Or at all. 

The silence that consumed him after his mother’s death has returned. 

Cas walks to to the kitchen and puts away the food. Pulling out the bread, peanut butter, and jelly, he puts together a sandwich for the hunter.

As he makes the sandwich, Cas is overcome with nostalgia of how things used to be. 

When Dean wasn't the shell of the man he once was. 

When Dean didn't have permanent purple bruises under his eyes. 

When Dean’s eyes weren't filled with unimaginable horrors. 

When Sam wasn’t dead. 

When Cas’ family wasn't broken. 

The angel sighs again, wiping away a stray tear as he finishes up the sandwich. He turns, planning on taking it to Dean’s room. If he's somehow miraculously asleep, he’ll leave it on the bedside table for him when he wakes up. 

As Cas rounds the corner of the hallway to Dean’s room, he stops in his tracks. There's something he never thought he'd hear again. 

His breath hitches and he lets his tears streak down his face as he listens. 

 

_ “Brother, let me be your shelter _

_ Never leave you all alone _

_ I can be the one you call _

_ When you're low-” _

 

Cas slowly walk closer to Dean’s door, eyes shining. 

 

_ “Brother let me be your fortress  _

_ Be the one to light the way-” _

 

Cas pushes Dean’s door open slowly, revealing the broken hunter. 

Dean is sitting on the middle of his bed. The light on his table is bathing the room in a dim glow. He's holding a worn picture of him and Sam. 

_“Bring you home.”_ He finishes with a crack in his voice. His eyes rise to meet Cas’ as he lets his tears flow freely down his face. 

Cas freezes for a moment upon seeing such raw emotion in Dean’s eyes, but is snapped out of it when Dean closes his eyes and breathes out a shaky breath. 

Cas sets the sandwich down on the desk and sits down next to Dean on the bed. He pulls his hunter in close in a tight embrace. 

“I miss him, Cas,” Dean whimpers into his shoulder. 

Cas only squeezes him tighter. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from "Brother" by NEEDTOBREATHE


End file.
